


who is there for you, in the dark

by forgottenwords



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: Based on a prompt from i-got-these-words on tumblr: "It’s not homewrecking if it’s already broken."“What about yourfiancé? Doesn’t she care? I don’t want to be a homewrecker in all this bullshit.”“It’s not homewrecking if it’s already broken.”He froze at that, knowing the truth that was always hanging in the distance
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	who is there for you, in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_got_these_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_got_these_words/gifts).



“I _thought_ I told you not to bother me anymore.”

“Now how could I do that Little Mo~”

“Because I _know_ the repercussions that your actions are going to have.”

A flick of glowing ash drew his attention. 

“Hmm. But what if I don’t care about that.”

“ _He Tian_.”

Guan Shan watched as his companion took another drag of his cigarette, finally turning his gaze towards him. He didn’t flinch, didn’t make a move at the strong eyes that were peering at him. 

“What?”

He sighed, leaning himself against his arms on the railing that bordered the roof of his workplace. It was the only quiet and empty place to talk alone. 

“You know your father’s not going to approve-

\- when did I ever care about his approval? Does it really matter?”

Mo shook his head, peering at the grey tiles of the roof. 

“How will you continue without his help? How will you be without his financial gain?”

“I don’t care about that.”

The other man made his blood boil, “You should, you know.”

“Well, I still don’t”

Mo sighed in the darkness, wanting to face palm at the ridiculous words that always seemed to come from He Tian’s mouth. He had no self preservation whatso-ever. He could feel goosebumps form on the bare skin of arms.

“What about your _fiancé_? Doesn’t she care? I don’t want to be a homewrecker in all this bullshit.”

“It’s not homewrecking if it’s already broken.”

He froze at that, knowing the truth that was always hanging in the distance. He’d known that He Tian was never going to marry the woman that his father had set him up with, but he’d tried to be respectful the past couple months. He knew that Tian wouldn’t be able to survive without the support of his father so why was he being so-

“I want _you_ , not her. But I think you know that already.”

He sucked in his next breath, not prepared for the bare truth that was placed before him. _What the fuck._

“How am I supposed to respond to that?”

He Tian bowed his head, a slow grin creeping on his face.

“I think you already know, don’t you _Guan Shan_.” 

_Fuck._

“I- fuck what am I supposed to say He Tian?”

They’ve been teetering the line for years, teetering the line that would make things different for the rest of their lives. He’d never been able to get over that hump, never been fearless enough to go for it. 

“Say that you _want_ me. That’s it.”

He paused, face heating at the suggestive language. He Tian really didn’t have any self preservation. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? To just give in and accept that he’d be ruining the other life? He didn’t want to come in between He Tian’s family matters. But...he did want him. Holy hell did he want him. 

He wanted the sly smiles, the aggressive actions and words that always came from his mouth. He wanted the shocked look on his face when he said something brave and saucy. The shy touch of hand at his lower back when they walked together, he wanted it. 

His hands gripped tighter on the railing. How was he supposed to say _it?_ The blood pumped in his veins, hot and fast. He felt like he was in the midst of a marathon. 

Mo turned suddenly, releasing his hold from the railing. 

“You’re an asshole.”

He Tian turned his head, eyes furrowed in confusion. 

“You’re an asshole who does whatever he wants, no matter the consequence. But, you still do what you can for the people you care about. Even if you don’t outwardly show it. You’re impulsive, cocky and I still can’t stand the way you flaunt your money around. But I still - fuck I still - 

“Guan Shan.”

He looked up, wondering why the other had interrupted him. 

He Tian was looking at him with warm, half lidded eyes. He swallowed, wondering what the other could possibly have to say now. 

“ _Thank you_.”

Mo sputtered, “For what?”

“Just for being you. That’s what I want...it’s enough for me that you’re just you.”

His mouth opened and the words dried up. _What the fuck?_

“I -are you sure?” He swallowed, anxious. 

He Tian turned his head for a moment, before quickly wrapping him in his embrace. 

“Shit! Warn a guy why don’t you?” He grumbled into the other man's shoulder. 

It was hard not to reciprocate the hug, and he slowly wrapped his arms around He Tian’s waist, head bowed into his right shoulder. He gripped at the others lower back, pressing closer into his chest and inhaling the scent of cigarette smoke on his coat. 

It was warm and familiar. It made his pulse thrum under his skin. 

“I’m sure, Guan Shan. I haven’t been this sure in my whole life.”

Well, hell. The guy had to go all out didn’t he. 

Mo sighed, “Well, I don’t want to be the one to face your _fiancé_ , so I’ll let you deal with that.”

He Tian let out a snort, “She’s not my fiancé, and I never would have let my father coerce me into marrying her.”

“Hmm. Well, you’ll still be the one breaking the news.” 

Guan Shan craned his neck, peering at the other's eyes in the darkness. He Tian was red faced, flushed from the cold and maybe - from his words. 

He smiled, bangs blowing in the breeze. 

“Little _Mo_ …”

They would be there for each other, and maybe...that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from:[i-got-these-words](https://i-got-these-words.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> you can find me [@ultraforgottenwords](https://ultraforgottenwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
